This invention relates generally to pointing devices for an electronic device such as a computer, and more particularly to a manually controlled pointing device for generating data for pointing to such an electronic device. This data is typically used to change the appearance of a display screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pointing device having a windable cable storage mechanism within the housing of the mouse.
A computer mouse is a common pointing device used to generate signals for control of a cursor or reference point on a computer display. A computer mouse often includes one or more buttons or switches which can either be dedicated or programmed to correspond to a specific command function (e.g. “click” to select a display icon, “double click” to open the item associated with the display icon, display a menu item, or provide some custom function). A computer mouse, in addition, often includes a cable for transmitting signals to the display, typically via a computer. Other common pointing devices include a trackball, touchpad device, and a joystick. Each of these devices also controls the movement of a cursor on a computer display screen, and typically includes buttons for entering specific functions, and a cable for transmitting data to the microprocessor.
Portable computers, such as laptops, notebooks, hand held and palm top computers, have become quite popular. People are increasingly using portable computers while traveling. In most cases these portable computers contain one or more pointing devices such as, a built in mouse, or a touchpad device, or small joystick, commonly referred to as a pointing stick. Many users find these devices on portable computers to be less than optimal. The small size tends to make them very sensitive to movement, which creates difficulty in easily controlling the movement of the cursor compared to the size of a pointing device found with a desktop computer. They are also typically unfamiliar to desktop personal computer users. Therefore, many users carry a separate, full size computer mouse with them while traveling to use with the portable computer. This leads to the undesired effect of having to store the computer mouse in a carrying case, which takes up scarce space. Typically, the computer user winds the cable against itself in a more manageable length using a rubber band or tie to prevent the cable from unraveling. In other cases, the user simply wraps the cord around the computer mouse, again using a rubber band or tie to prevent the cable from unraveling or slipping off the computer mouse. Since many computer mice have rounded edges, corners, and gently sloping contours for ergonomic purposes, keeping a cable wrapped around a mouse is difficult. The use of a computer mouse in this manner leads to a bulky, cumbersome and unorganized object which is less than optimal when traveling. Further, this crude storage manner lends itself to dirt coming into contact with the cable connector during storage, which can result in interference with the connection or transmission of data.
Storage is not the only issue confronting computer users while traveling. Many users operate their computers, while traveling, in cramped and confined spaces such as during flights, on trains, or in hotel rooms. In these situations, the cord of a full size computer mouse can become easily entangled on another object, such as an airline seat tray, thus making the mouse difficult to operate.
To address these issues, Shape Technologies has recently introduced under the name “Mouse with no tail,” a computer mouse which has a cable winding mechanism built into the mouse. This device utilizes a standard opto-mechanical tracking device along with two switches and a flat multi-wire unshielded cable. The cable winding mechanism in this device is a two-spool system requiring two distinct and separate spools mounted on top of each other with approximately equal lengths of cable. For example, three feet of cable external to the mouse requires approximately three feet of cable on the second spool remaining inside the mouse at all times. With the two spool system the limit in the length of wire which can be external to the mouse is determined by this second spool; that is, the longer the length of cable desired to be external to the mouse, the larger the second spool must be. Thus approximately half of the total volume available for storage is used by the length of cable that remains within the mouse body and is not available to the user. This can be quite disadvantageous where space is limited.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a two spool system. FIG. 1a shows the lower spool with the cable fully unwound. In this state the upper spool is in its most tightly wound state. FIG. 1b shows the lower spool with the cable almost fully wound and the upper spool of cable is almost fully unwound. Another disadvantage of a two-spool system is that two sharp bends in the flat cable at approximately 90 degrees are used in order to connect the upper spool of cable to the lower spool of cable. This limits the type of cable that can be used and makes the cable more prone to breakage at this point.
Another disadvantage of this device is that the winding mechanism is accessed through the bottom of the mouse, which may result in the pick-up of dirt or lint during operation. This may make it difficult or impossible for the user to unwind the cable from the mouse or wind it back into the mouse, defeating the purpose of the cable winding mechanism, and perhaps rendering the mouse itself inoperable.